Musically Inclined
by pdotzombie
Summary: This is an mp3 player meme challenge. Contents include 12 drabbles varying in nature. Please enjoy!


A/N: Hellooooo~! Larien did this writing meme... and since I can't stops copies her, I am gankin' this and doin' it too. This kind of thing seems right up my alley. Though, I probably don't write as nicely as she does and I have never done this kind of music-writing meme before. We'll just see!

Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like. 2. Put iTunes or equivalent media player on random. 3. For each song that plays, write something related to the theme you picked inspired by the song. You have only the time frame of the song: no planning beforehand: you start when it starts, and no lingering afterward; once the song is over, you stop writing. (No fair skipping songs either; you have to take what comes by chance!) 4. Do 5 of these (at least), then post.

I used the boys from Dethklok as my theme, and a couple of times Snakes n Barrels popped up in there. I am also including the featured characters/shippings next to the song title so if you don't like, you don't have to read. You might enjoy these better if you listen to the musics, so I would recommend digging these songs up on YouTube. I won't be upset if you don't, however haha. Some of these I struggled with and was lazy, others I quite liked. Please let me know what you think! Klok on!! :3

* * *

Bloody Pimp- DJ Slideout (Skwisgaar)

Serveta had never really been in contact with Skwisgaar once he fled Sweden, so needless to say it came as quite the surprise that day when Charles had informed him that Serveta knew the identity of the bastard child's father. Everything felt as though it were in slow motion for Skwisgaar as realization sunk in slowly. His heart began to beat heavily, slowly. Emotions overwhelmed him until anger grasped him. At that point in time, all he wanted to do was look him straight in the eye and tell him what a cheap, lying, no-good, rotten, floor-flushing, low-life, snake-licking, dirt-eating, inbred, overstuffed, ignorant, blood-sucking, dog-kissing, brainless, dickless, hopeless, heartless, fat-ass, bug-eyed, stiff-legged, spotty-lipped, worm-headed, sack of monkey shit he really must be to not only touch Serveta, but then leave her and the unborn child. Oh, how satisfying that would be. However, on the other hand, the prospect of actually having a family...

Take Me Out- Franz Ferdinand (Toki/Skwisgaar)

"Ugh... so bored..." Skwisgaar heaved from across the room.

I watched him furrow his brow in frustration. I just want to hang out with him so badly, a chance to maybe get a little closer to him. I'm sure he'll say no, but I'll just have to try my luck. I'm feeling particularly bold.

"Well, Skwisgaar... we coulds, you knows..." I guess I'm not as ballsy as I thought.

"No's. I don't knows," he quirked a brow and sneered.

"Goes hangs out 'n stuff...?" I meekly offer.

Bet's over, he won't be leaving to go anywhere with me anytime soon. I ironically win and yet lose my own gamble.

"Pfft," he scoffs and I try to avoid eye contact. My slender band mate rises off the couch and bumps into my shoulder blade as he saunters away.

Caught in a Jar – Dropkick Murphys (Young!Pickles)

A young redheaded man sat alone in a roach infested, dingy apartment wishing for all his worth for a set of blinds to protect his eyes from the sweltering L.A sun at high noon. He sat on the old mattress on the floor plucking idly at the strings of his second hand Gibson Les Paul. Wishing for things wouldn't get him anywhere, he decided. There's a breaking point in every man's life where he either snaps and goes crazy, broke and becomes some low-life jackoff, or he picks himself up to follow his dream. Pickles nodded to no one in particular and began packing his meager items.

Sound Check (Gravity) – Gorillaz (Murderface)

Murderface rinsed the remaining soap suds off of his body and turned off the tap. He stepped out of the exquisitely decadent shower and began to dry off in front of a full length mirror. A deep scowl of resentment settled on his harsh features. He let his eyes squint into beady slits as he observed and examined his every angle, orifice and bulge. He didn't have a handsome face like Skwisgaar. He didn't have sleek, silky hair like Nathan. He didn't have rippling muscles like Toki. He didn't even have a charming demeanor like Pickles. So what did he have? Chronic foot odor, flabby deth-handles, gap teeth that resulted in a lisp, dry skin and hair, and a deep sense of self loathing. He glared at his repugnant reflection. It seemed to weigh so heavily on him as he viewed himself from a pseudo third party perspective. Before he could allow himself to see the tears of shame and hatred spill across his cheeks, he balled his rough hand into a fist and with a distraught howl, shattered the mirror into an array of bloody and multi-sized shards of glass.

Kiss the Girl- The Little Mermaid (T/S this is super cheesy and maybe a bit OOC, but this song rocks so whatever I'm posting this one anyways. If a little OOC bugs ya, don't read)

Waiting for Murderface to hurry up and stop sucking enough to properly record his bass parts was once again proving to be a painfully boring ordeal. So much in fact, that Nathan and Pickles had stepped out to retrieve some much needed beer. Toki huffed and glanced to the other side of the couch at Skwisgaar, who sat in silence. The Swede's finger deftly picked out a riff in staunch repetition despite the uninterested look plastered to his pale face. Toki absentmindedly licked his lips as he surreptiously watched his band mate. With those full and parted lips, he just looked like he was begging to be tasted. It seemed like such an appealing idea, too... but what if he fucked something up? Skwisgaar then caught Toki's eye and raised a curious eyebrow. If he was too shy and didn't do something now, the Norwegian would miss his opportunity and the other would walk in the room. So Toki chanced it, leaned in while blushing a furious crimson, and planted a chaste kiss on those soft sweet lips.

Despre Tine- OZONE (Silly!Toki, slight T/S)

Toki sat in front of a large mirror brushing out the tangles in his hair, idly singing to himself nonsensically in Norwegian. He started out rather chipper, singing about love and sweet dreams. Suddenly his face turned sour as he reminisced being teased and ignored... but then the elegant features of his object of desire emblazened behind his eyes and he sang into the microphone with new vigor. "_I am drowning in your eyes, la lu la la lei, you're an angel on earth!" _he belted out as he danced around like a giddy child, unaware that a certain Swede had walked past the room in enough time to overhear a cheesy love ballad being poorly sung in his honor.

Alright Alright – Sahara Hotnights (Dethklok)

Nathan revved the engine of the Murdercycle and grinned at his band mates in the four sidecars. The boys were equipped with fireworks, drugs, copious amounts of alcohol, and God knows what else Pickles had up his sleeves for their well deserved night on the town. Toki was already randomly shooting his .22 and Murderface was whipping molotov cocktails sporadically over his shoulder. Pickles was inhaling deeply from a bong dangerously close to falling into the street. Nathan let back a hearty laugh,throwing his head back. Oh, yes. These boys were gonna make some noise tonight.

White Light- Gorillaz (Pickles)

Pickles rolled over on the floor, unsure of how he got there or how long he had been passed out. Cold stone greeted his back, alerting him that he was in fact topless. The glare of the over head lights assaulted his eyes when he opened them, and so he raised his arm to shield himself from the harshness. He blinked, bleary eyed, and glanced around at the blurred objects on the floor.

"Eh... where's my vodka?!"

All My Best Friends Are Metalheads – Less Than Jake (Toki)

I'm sick of acting brutal all the time and putting on this front. I mean, I'm totally brutal for sure. Probably more than my jerkass dildo band mates. But all the time? Sometimes I just want to be Toki. And sometimes Toki is happy! Or SAD! Or other stuff, too. I mean, we keep ourselves from caring about each other. That is to say, we only care if the others aren't brutal anymore. We hardly even know each other! And all the security around these parts makes us even more reclusive and paranoid. I know it's for the good of Dethklok, but I don't think I'm the only one who wants to just be Toki. Wait. I meant I want to be Toki, they want to be themselves too, I'm sure. But we're separated from everything and can't say anything.

Finnegan's Wake- Dropkick Murphy's (Pickles, mainly)

It was when Pickles didn't show up for band practice after three hours of patiently waiting for him that the remaining members of Dethklok went looking for him. Upon discovering the Irishman OD'ed on the floor, Charles went through the paper work and began funeral preparations. According to his wishes, Pickles's custom designed casket (complete with rockets and a mini bar) was put on display. A barrel of whiskey was at the bottom of the casket and gallons of cheap wine at the head. Loud music played at the viewing with hundred of onlookers paying their last respects. Toki and Skwisgaar approached, and Toki was clearly growing tired of being teased over his sniffling at the loss of a good friend. And so came the retorts, shoving and finally all out grappling which escalated in an enormous, party-wide brawl. Several minutes in, a bottle of tequila flew into the open casket and soaked Pickles. The fighting ceased and all jaws hit the floor as the dead arose and swept his eyes across the room.

"Wait... why'm I in a casket? Did... did you guys think I was dead?!" Pickles chuckled to himself and picked up the tequila bottle. "Well, rock on, doods!"

And so the party raged on.

Half As Much -Sylver (Tony/Pickles)

Tony sighed and looked at the clock for the third time in the last five minutes. He sighed. Why did Pickles have to do this to him? His eyebrows seemed to be permanently knit as of late. He lit another cigarette and cocked his hat forward so he could slump lower into the old futon. It was 4am and the redhead still hadn't returned from partying. Bullets and Sammy had long since gone to bed, but Tony just couldn't bring himself to sleep knowing Pickles was out doing God knows what with God knows who. He slowly blew smoke across the room, watching it billow. It was then that Pickles thundered into the shared apartment, reeking of alcohol and most assuredly higher than a kite.

"Tony!" he stumbled over for a sloppy, unbalanced hug.

"Get off me, Pickles..." he said quietly.

"Okay," he clearly didn't pick up on Tony's discontent. "I'ma go lay down now..."

Pickles didn't make it to the bed, but rather passed out on the floor.

Tony shook his head and butted out his cig. He then retrieved a pillow and blanket to make a crude bed on the floor for the younger man.

He glanced down at the unconscious man.

"Love don't live here half as much as before," he averted his wistful gaze.

Little Less Conversation _ Elvis Presley (Skwisgaar/Toki)

Drunken making out was how it all got started, and it was how they found themselves here again. Toki broke away briefly to slam the rest of his beer and began rambling about how cats make a house feel like a home. He was far too drunk to notice Skwisgaar rolling his eyes. The Swede smirked as an idea sprung into his head. He grabbed Toki's wrist and yanked him out of the hot tub barely leaving them enough time to wrap towels around themselves before giggling and running up to Skwisgaar's bedroom. The warm summer breeze drifted through the window and combined with the pressure of the Swede's hand on his lower back, it sent a chill up Toki's spine.

"Come on, it's getting late," Skwisgaar practically purred in his native tongue. "I'm getting sick of waiting around."

Toki released a throaty growl before lunging for Skwisgaar's neck and sinking in his teeth. He felt the Swede tense up a little.

"Comes on, Skwis, gives to me a little LESS fight..." Toki commanded.

He felt Skwisgaar melt slightly beneath him.

"Just shut up and satisfy me, baby..." the blonde exhaled in Swedish.

* * *

Doods, I did 12 of these lulz. :


End file.
